1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking assembly, and more particularly relates to a window-locking assembly used on one of the sides of a window at individual time to lock a window quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a window is mounted in a window frame, and a conventional window-locking assembly is mounted on the window frame to lock the window to the window frame to prevent unauthorized access to a room. However, children can open the conventional lock assembly easily and often forget lock the window when they close the window.
Therefore, the invention provides a window-locking assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.